


in which they decorate

by notveryglittery (tryingthymes)



Series: sanders sides celebrations [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, brotherly prinxiety - mentioned, pining moxiety - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingthymes/pseuds/notveryglittery
Summary: what’s holiday decorating without a little gossip?
Relationships: Creativisleep, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Roman/Remy
Series: sanders sides celebrations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	in which they decorate

**Author's Note:**

> prompt one for [sanderssidescelebrations](https://sanderssidescelebrations.tumblr.com/) 2019!! 
> 
> takes place in my Patton Has Two Hands au which is still in the works. however, it features established creativisleep as seniors in high school. i aimed for this fic to be taking place somewhere in the middle of the story but who knows, some timeline editing might need to be done later lol. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

“I miss the ocean,” Remy said without looking up from his canvas. 

“You moved away from the coast, like, forty three years ago.”

“Yeah, surprise, I’ve been sixty one all this time.”

“With the amount of coffee you drink, probably.”

“Ro!” Remy screeched, scandalized. “I don’t _have_ to be here helping you decorate, you know!”

“Aw, babe,” Roman cooed, abandoning the shelf where he’d been hanging stockings. “I wasn’t calling you old or anything, just… Wise. Beyond your age.”

Remy tilted back and away from Roman’s reaching hands before he could sink his fingers into Remy’s hair. If Roman so much as got _one_ scalp scritch in, Remy would cave. “Ah-ah, I don’t think so. You’re banned from kisses.”

“ _Babe!_ ” Roman repeated, sounding this time more desperate. 

“Maybe I’ll forgive you if you get me something to drink.” 

“Apple spiced tea coming right up!” 

“That is _not—_ ” Remy sighed as Roman bolted out of the living room and into the kitchen. 

He took a moment to eye the piece he’d been working on. It was directly inspired by the sunset happening outside the window he was facing. There were a lot of prime spots for painting but this particular set up in the Amparo household was definitely one of his favorites. The palette suited the siblings well, with its reds, oranges, and purples; even the cotton candy pink clouds were reminiscent of Patton, who was basically married to Virgil. Or they would have been, if either of them even had an idea of what feelings were; they were worse than his brother which was really saying something. Remy sighed. The paint was taking longer to dry than he would have liked but that was only because he was feeling especially impatient. To be honest, it was taking about as long as it normally did; Remy just wanted to finish already so that he could be cuddling with Roman in front of the fireplace, watching some cheesy Hallmark movie. 

And speaking of… 

His favorite mug was placed on the table beside his supplies and then Roman followed, draping himself over Remy’s shoulders. 

“It’s looking really nice,” Roman said, “the mountains especially.” 

Remy squinted. He’d thought the mountains were the worst part so far, not sharp or realistic enough in comparison to the bright colors. “Really?” 

“Yeah!” Roman promised enthusiastically, “against the rest of it being kinda soft and dreamy, they pull it together by being a solid focus.” 

Remy closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them, trying to see it from Roman’s point of view. While the lines on the peaks weren’t as clean as he wanted, he supposed they did still help with the divide between earth and sky. 

“However,” Roman said suddenly, “there are _much_ prettier things you could be looking at right now.”

Remy smirked, turning so that he could side-eye Roman. He was just opening his mouth to suggest “ _you?_ ” when Roman took Remy’s face in his hands and directed his gaze towards the wall Roman had been decorating before they’d gotten distracted. 

“Look at how I set up the candles this year!”

Alright, not exactly what Remy expected, but he could work with it. He got up from his seat, Roman’s hands falling away. Humming appreciatively, Remy fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a couple of photos from various angles. The colors of each candle corresponded with the stocking they were set closest to; from deep red (Autumn Wreath) to white (North Pole) to green (Magical Frosted Forest). 

“Who do you think comes up with these names?” Remy asked, picking up a brown one called Mountain Lodge. 

“Half of these are gifts from Patton to—” 

“Wait, let me guess,” Remy interrupted.

“Yup,” Roman said, laughing. “I keep hoping they’ll get it together since they’re literally rooming together now but _alas!_ ” He swooned against the wall, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “I continue to be the only functional gay in this family.” 

“It’s Christmas time, hon, not April Fool’s.” 

“Excuse you!” 

“Alright,” Remy said, shrugging, putting the candle back and setting his phone down with it as well. He made for the front door, as if truly excusing himself. 

“Stop that,” Roman whined, catching Remy by the wrist. “It’s cold outside,” he paused long enough to pull Remy’s hand to his lips, where he pressed a kiss to his palm. “You don’t have a jacket on,” he continued, trailing kisses up Remy’s arm now. “I’d have to get your temperature back up somehow,” he let go just long enough to wrap his arm around Remy’s waist, pulling him close. “Not that I think either of us would complain about that.” 

Remy didn’t hesitate, one hand reaching up to bury itself into Roman’s hair, just as their lips met. He tasted slightly of peppermint hot chocolate. If he let himself think too much about it, about Roman and his warm skin and barely there freckles and the gold in his hazel eyes, well. He’d be hopelessly soft which simply would not do. 

He pulled back, smiling as he did so. “You set the candles beautifully,” he murmured, “though I agree that there are much prettier things to be looking at.” 

It looked like Roman was about to ask or maybe try to turn it back on Remy which simply would _not_ do. Lightning quick, he removed himself completely from Roman’s embrace, and returned to the shelf. He grabbed his phone and waved it in Roman’s direction, who was looking spectacularly put out. 

“These photos on the school’s Instagram page,” Remy said decidedly. “What do you think, darling, should I encourage our classmates to share their own holiday decorations?” 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Roman declared. 

“I can’t believe we made it through an entire relationship before Virgil’s even come to terms with his feelings for Patton.” 

Like the flip of a switch, Roman was off ranting again about his oblivious brother. Remy watched him with a blatantly fond expression and figured he could deal with living inland if it meant having the cutest boy in the world to keep him company. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [ari](https://shesavampirequeen.tumblr.com/) for picking the numbers that combined this prompt + ship + au and for giving me the words "candle, soft, ocean, paint, tea" to try and fit into the story!
> 
> say hi to me on [tumblr](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
